A Loonatics Christmas
by Aerial Reptile
Summary: It's Christmas in Acmetropolis! The Loonatics enjoy Christmas...somewhat. Rerated T for a little blood and gore and because I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

A Loonatics Christmas

Chapter 1

It was three days till Christmas. At the Loonatics' HQ, the gang was getting ready for the holiday. Ace was trying to keep Slam from eating the pie. Lexi was hanging up Christmas lights and decorations. Duck was striking heroic poses in front of a mirror and wondering what his teammates had gotten him for Christmas. Rev was wrapping presents at a rate of one every 3.54684 seconds. Tech was trying to come up with a formula for how much wrapping paper was needed for any given size of a present so he could build a machine that wrapped presents for him.

Rev had finally run out of presents to wrap, so he decided to go see what Tech was working on. "Hi-Tech-I-know-you're-really-really-really-really-busy-but-could-you-find-the-time-to-give-me-something-to-do-because-I'm-really-really-really-jumpy-with-Christmas-just-around-the-corner," Rev said as he raced into the lab. "Hi Rev. I know I'm close to finding the formula, but I can't seem to get it right. It's always off by one or two micrometers," Tech replied. "Well-gee-Tech-it-doesn't-have-to-be-perfect;-I'm-sure-the-gang-will-pardon-the-fact-that-it's-off-by-a-couple-micrometers," Rev said. "It wouldn't work Rev. The wrapping paper would tear and the surprise would be spoiled. Now, come here and help finish this equation," Tech said.

Unfortunately, it was not going to be a peaceful Christmas. On the other side of Acmetropolis city, a genetic mutation experiment transformed a normal person, giving her the power to blast blue fire from her hands. She quickly learned to control it and decided to go down the path of darkness, the path of villainy. She renamed herself, Blue Inferno. She waited for the right time to strike, to burn Acmetropolis city to the ground.

With the Christmas shopping and decorating done, the Loonatics decided it was time to relax and wait for Christmas morning to arrive. Rev played ping pong with himself, Ace started meditating, Lexi listened to music, Slam ate some more pies, and Duck continued striking heroic poses while Tech started building a new machine. Then, Zadavia appeared on the holocom. "Loonatics," she announced, "we have a problem." Average, special, or super villain?" Ace asked. "I'm afraid it's a super villain," Zadavia answered. "A woman calling herself Blue Inferno is attacking the city. As her name implies, she is able to launch streams of blue fire out her hands, and can manipulate fire around her. You must stop Blue Inferno before she hurts anyone, or causes severe damage to the city. Good luck, Zadavia out," "Hey Tech," Ace said, "got any toys that we can use to cool Blue Inferno?" "I don't have anything we can use, sorry chief. However, I can start building a cannon similar to the technology used by those robotic Vikings we fought a long time ago," Tech replied. "Alright, Tech, you stay here and build that cannon. The rest of us will go after Blue Inferno and stop her," Ace said.

When the Loonatics arrived at the scene of the fight between Blue Inferno and the local police, the first thing they saw was Blue Inferno. Her body was made of blue fire, and flames swirled around her. She was in the process of hurling the police officers away with her powers, when she noticed the Loonatics closing in on her. "Ah, I thought you would come," Blue Inferno said. Her eyes quickly scanned them and she frowned. "I thought there were six of you," Blue Inferno said. "Our sixth teammate is readying our secret weapon," Lexi said. "How unfortunate. I wanted to defeat all of you. I guess I'll just have to make do," Blue Inferno said. She quickly fired a stream of blue flames at the Loonatics. The Loonatics took evasive action and spread out. "Care for some eggs, Blue Inferno?" Duck said as he launched his projectiles at Blue Inferno. "No thank you. You can have them," She replied as she deflected Duck's spheres back at him. "Aah!" Duck exclaimed, and quacked away just in time. "Bring her down Slam!" Ace yelled. Slam leaped at Blue Inferno, twisting into tornado mode in midair. Caught off guard, Blue Inferno was hit and sent flying. She crashed into a wall and fell to the ground, but got up and blasted Slam with her blue fire. Rev leaped in and kicked Blue Inferno, but she recovered easily and launched Rev into some trash cans. Ace and Lexi tried to use their powers, but they were hit by blue fire as well.

Meanwhile, Tech kept trying to replicate the process the Vikings' weapons used, but didn't have the proper parts. Since the ice cannon wasn't going to be done anytime soon, Tech thought he might as well join the fight. Tech got his jetpack and went off to help his friends.

The fight wasn't going too well for the Loonatics. Blue Inferno had sent them all sprawling at least once, even Duck with his teleportation. Even Slam, the strongest one was panting and near collapse. The rest of the Loonatics were lying in various places. Rev was stuck in a trash can. Duck was inside a bush. Ace was hanging from a streetlight by one arm. Lexi was lying in a fountain. Blue Inferno looked at them with a grin. "You're all weak," she said, "I can't believe the other villains couldn't defeat you. Well, I must be going. I have to conquer the rest of the city," As Blue Inferno turned to leave, Tech landed in front of her. "Well, I didn't think you would show up. But now that you are here, why don't I defeat you like I did to the others?" Blue Inferno said while gesturing to the fallen Loonatics. "Fine by me," Tech replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tech and Blue Inferno faced each other. Blue Inferno launched blast of blue fire at Tech. Tech easily dodged it and countered by hurling metal trash cans at her with his magnetism. Blue Inferno melted them and unleashed a torrent of flames at Tech. Tech shielded himself with a force field, then launch a blast of magnetism at Blue Inferno. She was hit and sent hurtling through the air. She fell and didn't get up for a little bit. Tech used this time to help his friends get up and recover. Then the Loonatics regrouped and prepared themselves for another fight with Blue Inferno. Blue Inferno took one look at them and decided that it would be best to wait and bide her time. With a swirl of flames, Blue Inferno vanished.

Back at the Loonatics' HQ, the gang was trying to heal the bruises they had suffered fighting Blue Inferno. Tech had made some gel that helped heal bruises. "Chief," Tech said, "I don't have the parts necessary for our ice cannon. I'll have to go find them at a store," "Alright then, Tech, take Rev and Duck with you. Slam, Lexi and I will see what we can learn about Blue Inferno and her location. Let's move!" Ace said. Quickly, the Loonatics put their plan into action and went their separate ways.

"Hey-Tech-do-think-this-is-the-right-piece?-Actually-I-don't-think-this-is-the-right-piece-because-my-internal-radar-doesn't-say-it's-the-right-piece-and-my-internal-radar-has-never-been-wrong-before-but-this-could-be-the-first-time-it's-wrong-so-I-ask-you-again:-is-this-the-mmph," Rev said before Duck clamped his beak shut. "So what are we looking for Tech? Because it's getting really annoying to go to every mechanics shop and having you, and only you, examine everything to see if it's the right piece," Duck said. "As I keep telling you, only Rev and I would really understand what we're looking at, so just be quiet and find a way to amuse yourself," Tech replied. Duck sighed and went to the appliance section. _Maybe Misty Breeze will be on air soon,_ thought Duck as he started watching the TVs. "Hey-Tech-I-think-I've-located-the-right-piece-it's-5-miles-from-here-I'll-go-get-Duck-bye-Tech," Rev said. "What?" said Tech, a little too late as Rev was already gone. Rev raced into the appliance section and grabbed Duck by wrist and ran back, pulling Duck along. Rev raced back to Tech. "Awww, Rev, Misty Breeze was just about to report the weather," Duck wined. "No time for the weather now Duck, Rev says he found the missing piece we need. Let's go," Tech said. Rev led them to an abandoned factory and inside, they found the missing piece Tech needed to finish his machine. Quickly, they returned to HQ.

Ace, Lexi and Slam were talking with the police. "We've looked through all of our records, there's nothing we can use to connect Blue Inferno with who she really is. She has no fingerprints or DNA that we can use to identify her. She's made of fire," the police officer said to Ace. "Well, there has to be some way to determine who she used to be," Ace said. "Maybe if we looked at scientific experiments and recent accidents, we could figure out how Blue Inferno got her powers," Lexi suggested. "That will take some time. We'll call you when we get some results," the police officer replied.

In a sewer, something was crouched in the filth and muck. Created by Blue Inferno as a minion, the reptilian creature scuttled through the sewer system. Every so often, it would flick out its forked tongue and sniff the air. Then it would continue on. The animal wanted its revenge on Blue Inferno, but it was too weak to fight her on its own. So it had run, along with another minion that Blue Inferno had created. But they had been separated, and so the lizard crawled out of the sewer. It was starved, and it flicked out its tongue to locate food by smell. It ran into an alley and hid. Daylight was coming, and it couldn't risk being seen. Food would have to wait.

At the Loonatics HQ, Zadavia called them on the holocom. "I am sorry to bother you while you are preparing to fight Blue Inferno again, but there is a situation that requires your help. It appears there is an odd lizard that has been sighted at these coordinates that I am sending to you right now. You must detain this lizard so that it can be studied, as it is an interesting specimen. Zadavia, out," Zadavia's message said. "Alright Loonatics, let's jet!" Ace exclaimed.

At the site of the lizard, nothing seemed to be wrong. Except for the fact that there were no people. "Ragarag creepy," Slam said. "Slam, I have to agree with you. This place is creepy," Duck said. Suddenly, some trash cans fell over. Duck jumped. They all looked at the trash cans, and saw yellow eyes. There was no mistaking the fact that the eyes were reptilian. They were completely yellow and the pupil was a slit running down the middle of the eye. Slowly, the rest of the animal crawled out. Its scales were blue and folded on its back, were wings. The hands had four fingers, and each one ended in a claw. The feet had four toes with three toes facing forward, and one toe pointing backward. Again, the toes each ended in a claw. The tail was at least three feet long, and moved from side to side like a snake. But the most unbelievable part of it was the fact that it was wearing what appeared to be, a normal t-shirt, and pants. The Loonatics watched as the lizard stood up, as easily as it were human and continued its circling path around it. "Tech, time to scan for intelligence," Ace said to Tech. After a quick scaning of the creature that stood before them, Tech announced "The lizard appears to be genetically altered human." Then the creature spoke. "Please," it rasped in voice that suggested it was unused to talking in this form, "help…..me." Then it collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The lizard creature woke up. "Hmmm, it appears that I'm in a bad situation. The best idea I can think of is to open that door. Why am I talking to myself? Because I'm lonely. Oh great, now I'm answering myself. I need to see a psychologist when I get out of here," he (Author's Note: From this point onward I'm going to refer to this reptile as a male, because that's what he is.) said. The lizard inspected the door. "Hmm. Very advanced door, if that's even possible. Maybe if I can find a window, I can climb out. Whoa, I have wings! I guess now I could fly out. Wait, how do you flex wing muscles? I suppose it's like moving an extra set of arms. How do you move an extra set of arms?" he thought out loud. "Hmmm. I seem to be hmmm-ing a lot today. Let's see…that's four times today! I definitely need to get a larger vocabulary. Argh, I'm still talking to myself. You know what; I think I'm just going to shut up now. But before I do, I'm just going to go back to sleep. This is all probably just some wacko dream. If I go to sleep maybe I'll wake up in the real world," he continued. Then the lizard went back to the lab table, found a blanket and a pillow, and went to sleep.

"So Tech, what do you think that lizard creature is?" Ace asked Tech. "Well, I took one of its scales and checked the genetics. From the DNA, I found that the lizard is male, has powers like ours, and used to be human," Tech replied. "Wait a second Tech, so you're saying that creepy-crawly in there is human like those galactic oddities we found out were human when we fought the Ringmaster?" Duck asked while gesturing to Techs lab where the lizard slept. "Yes Duck, that's correct. And before you ask, his powers are rapid regeneration of limbs and only limbs, not like my regeneration. Intangibility, which runs on special energy found in the lizards body. Every time he uses its stores of energy, the energy level goes down. He can eventually run out of intangibility. And finally, an energy powered up scream that only uses sound to travel, most of its strength is from electricity that is added into it to give it more power," Tech said. "Actually, I was going to ask how you knew the lizard was male, but that works too," Ace said. "Oh, well I just looked at his chromosomes and found that he had the genetics that make him male," Tech replied. "Now we just have to figure out what we're going to do now that we have the lizard," Lexi said. "Tech, why don't you check on the lizard while we think of a plan?" Ace suggested. "On it, chief," Tech said as he walked from the room.

Tech walked into his lab and went over to the lab table that the lizard was sleeping on. He prodded the lizard. Nothing happened. "Time to wake up," Tech whispered into where he assumed the lizard's ear holes were. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here," the lizard said. Tech decided that it was time to try a rude awakening. Tech got a glass of water and dumped it on the lizards head. "Ack! I'm up, I'm up!" the lizard exclaimed, spitting out water. "Finally, you woke up. Well, time to take you to the rest of the team," Tech said. "Can I get something to eat first? I'm pretty hungry. I haven't had good, clean water for at least 12 hours," the lizard said. "I'll give you something after you talk to the rest of the team," Tech said. "Fine," the lizard replied.

When Tech and the lizard entered, everyone looked at them. "Awkward," the lizard said after 10 seconds of silence. This seemed to trigger something in the other Loonatics because they all took a seat and Tech motioned for the lizard to sit as well. "Right, uh…I guess we start by asking you how you became this lizard creature," Ace said. "Well, I guess it all started about a year ago…"

The Lizard's Story

(As told by the lizard himself)

I was a biologist. I worked in the study of reptiles, mainly lizards. I was trying to develop a way for humans to regenerate limbs the way lizards do. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful. But I kept working at it. Eventually, my work was all that I was doing. Then, recently, a woman calling herself Blue Inferno told me that she could help me finish my research. But there was a catch. I was to be the test subject, along with one of my friends. Blue Inferno purposely changed the experiment. She wanted us to become mindless creatures that would do her bidding. But we retained our sentience, and escaped. We were separated after we were attacked by some policemen. I kept on going, and vowed that I would find my friend again. I scampered through the sewers for hours, and eventually left the sewers to get food. It was there that I was spotted, and you came to attack me. So I pleaded for help and now, here I am.

End of Story

"There, that's my story. I must find my friend," the lizard finished. "Can you tell us your name?" Ace asked. "I will never be human again, so I will not bother to remember my human name," the lizard replied. Then, Zadavia appeared. "Loonatics your assistance is needed at the Acmetropolis Park. A lizard with a power to launch green explosive projectiles is combating Blue Inferno. Zadavia out," Zadavia said and then vanished from the holocom. "That was fast," Tech said. "Let's jet," Ace said.

On the flight over the lizard told the Loonatics that he was sure that was his friend. "He was green, and he could shoot the green exploding blobs, the same way I can regenerate limbs, use my energy scream, and turn intangible," the lizard said. They landed in the park, in time to see the green lizard crash into a tree. Blue Inferno quickly used the same tricks she used the last time they fought and quickly defeated the Loonatics. "You think you could beat me just because you have a second chance? Pathetic," Blue Inferno said. "Hey Blue Inferno!" Blue Inferno turned in the direction of the voice. The green the lizard was back on his feet, backed up by the blue, winged lizard. "We want revenge for what you've done to us," the blue lizard said. "You're going down," the green lizard said. And together, they charged.

Authors Note: I have no names for these lizards. Please post a review with a name suggestion for one of them.

Blue lizard: Powers: Limb Regeneration, Energized Scream, and Intangibility. He has wings.

Green Lizard: Powers: Explosive Plasma Spheres, Walking Up Walls, and Physical Illusion Mimicry. He is part gecko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: Congratulations to Luna246 for selecting the 2 names for my OCs! Henceforth, the blue lizard will be called Jasper Lizard, and the green lizard will be called George Lizard. Now, on with the story!

Jasper flapped his wings and soared into the sky, while George launched a massive plasma attack on Blue Inferno. Blue Inferno simply absorbed the plasma spheres with some blue fire and launched them back at George. George ran up a wall as Jasper swooped down like a bird of prey. Jasper bared his teeth and readied his claws for an attack on Blue Inferno. Blue Inferno easily sent him sprawling with a volley of blue fireballs. George ran at Blue Inferno on all four limbs and threw himself onto her back. She shook him off in time for an energy scream from Jasper to hit her. Blue Inferno was sent flying through the air and landed heavily. She got up and launched a blast of blue fire at Jasper, who turned intangible, and the fire passed right through him. Jasper turned tangible again and spread his wings for another aerial attack. George blasted Blue Inferno from behind with his plasma spheres. She turned her attention to George as Jasper kicked her while flying overhead. Blue Inferno focused her next attack on George, and sent him flying into a tree where he became unconscious from the crash. "George!" Jasper yelled, and then, something snapped inside of him. He had been transformed into a freak, beaten by Blue Inferno, chased by police, and now, Blue Inferno had hurt his only friend in this world. Suddenly, Blue Inferno was attacked by a vicious whirlwind of scratches, punches and kicks. Blue Inferno recoiled from the attacks dealt by Jasper, attempting to dodge and block Jaspers attacks but failing. Unfortunately for Jasper, he did not have infinite energy. He started to slow down, and Blue Inferno attacked with a blast of fire. "Aaaaagh," screamed Jasper, as a badly burnt left arm fell to the ground. Suddenly, fingers poked out from his shoulder. In the next 10 seconds, an arm grew out of his shoulder and settled into place. Jasper flexed his new arm and grinned. Blue Inferno took this chance. She launched a massive stream of fire, hitting Jasper right in the chest. Taken by surprise, he was unable to turn intangible and the fire engulfed him. He was thrown 60 feet away and crumpled to the ground. By this time, the Loonatics had gotten up and prepared to fight Blue Inferno. George had regained consciousness and joined them. Blue Inferno however, decided that it was time to escape again, and fled. Immediately, Tech rushed over to Jasper and checked his status. "Jasper's still alive, but he's been burnt badly. Look, his left eye probably won't be working anytime soon. There are bad burns on his abdomen, left leg and right arm. He will survive, but only if I can get him to HQ. At our HQ, I might be able to rig up some temporary electronic armor for his body parts that will allow him to recover and allow the flesh to grow back and heal," Tech announced. "You heard Tech. Loonatics, let's jet," Ace said. They readied their jet packs and took off, with Tech carrying Jasper.

Back at the Loonatics' HQ, Tech had finished building the pieces for the armor that would protect what was left of Jasper and help him recover. Tech added the electronics onto Jasper, fixating them so they became part of him. Tech had to block Jaspers power to regenerate limbs in the spots where he added the armor so Jasper wouldn't lose it. Finally, Tech attached the electronic eye that would serve as a replacement until his actual eye grew back with the recovery gel that the armor pumped into his skin. Then Tech waited for Jasper to wake up so he could explain what had happened.

Jasper woke up. He felt terrible, like he had been torn apart, reassembled, and then tortured. He turned his head and saw Tech standing next to the table that he was on. "Ah, good, you're awake. You were severely injured so I made you some recovery armor to help you heal. It stops you from regenerating limbs in the places where it's attached," Tech said. "Okay," Jasper replied. Jasper got up and went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He ate the sandwich, drank some water, curled up on the couch and went to sleep.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's so short, but I wanted to update and I couldn't think of anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter starts depressing, but ends happy. If you are already depressed, wait until you're feeling better, and then read this.

Chapter 5

Jasper was having a nightmare. In his nightmare he watched as Blue Inferno transformed George and him. He watched the sick smile spread across her face as she watched them suffer the pain of the transformation. Finally the transformation was complete, and he could hear her voice as she said, "Welcome my new minions, welcome."

Jasper sat up before he was even fully awake. He looked over at his right arm, or what was left of it. Jasper's expression became angry. _Soon, soon I will have my revenge on you Blue Inferno, for all that you've done,_ Jasper thought. But for now, he would wait. Then he thought of George, his friend. His blind devotion to his research had turned his friend into an abomination. Jasper knew what he had to do. He got up and wrote a note, and addressed it to George. _This is for you, George,_ Jasper thought as he left the Loonatics' HQ.

It was 8:57 am, the day before Christmas. Jasper was out, enjoying the nice parts of life before he lost them. A tear trickled down the side of his face. Jasper knew it was time. He trudged toward Blue Inferno's laboratory where she had transformed him. He knocked on the door, and waited. Blue Inferno saw him through a window and hissed, "What do you want?" "I came to make a deal. I will agree to lose my sentience and become your servant. In exchange, I want you to leave George alone and not try to enslave him," Jasper said. "Fine, we have a deal," Blue Inferno said.

As Jasper waited for the moment when he would lose his sentience and practically lose his life, he thought about the people that he had met. _Goodbye Mom, I'm sorry I never amounted to much. Bye Dad, I still had much to learn from you. Goodbye Jeffrey, my faithful dog. I hope you live a happy life even though I'm gone. Goodbye George, I did this all for you. Hope you appreciate it,_ Jasper thought. Then there was a flash and Jasper's mind was no more.

George woke up and started to walk toward the kitchen. In the living room however, he spotted a note addressed to him. He walked over and unfolded it.

The Note

Hi George,

In case you're worried about Blue Inferno, worry no more. I have given away my sentience, in exchange for her to never attempt to control you. Goodbye, and remember, you're my best friend.

Jasper

George dropped the note in shock. Thoughts were whirling through his mind. _Why would Jasper do something like this?_ George thought, _I must tell the others._

"He did what!" Ace exclaimed as George told him the news. The Loonatics had gathered at the holocom table because George had said he had an announcement. "That's unbelievable!" Lexi said. "Well, it was his decision. I say we cut our losses and not bother with a rescue mission," Duck said. Everyone glared at Duck. "It was just a suggestion," Duck said meekly. "That's a great idea. We'll launch a rescue mission!" Tech said. "That's exactly what I was thinking, Tech. Rev, can you pinpoint Jasper's location?" Ace replied. "Sorry-Ace-Blue-Inferno-must-have-thought-we-would-try-to-rescue-Jasper-because-I-can't-find-him," Rev said. "Let's start at the lab where Blue Inferno transformed us. That will be a good place to start," George suggested. "Alright, let's go," Ace said.

They walked into the lab where George and Jasper had been transformed. They heard a noise and turned. There stood… "Blue Inferno," snarled George. "Hello there George, it's a shame I can't mind control you as well, but I made a good deal for a certain lizard," Blue Inferno said. Out of the murky darkness came forth a figure. As the shape stepped into the light, everyone gasped. It was Jasper, but instead of his usual yellow eye (Remember, the other eye is covered with a sort of substitute eye.) with a black slit for pupil, his eye was completely white. Then, with startling speed he ran towards Ace and threw a punch. Ace staggered from the blow, but didn't fall. He recovered easily and blasted Jasper with his laser vision. Ace didn't hold back in the slightest, and sent his full power blasting into Jasper. Jasper made no indication of pain, and started to push through the torrent of energy. George tackled him, but Jasper simply lifted him off his feet and threw him aside. George fell off the walkway and almost fell into a tub of some sort of liquid, but managed to grab on. The fight was not going well for the Loonatics. Jasper gave no indications of pain, and simply charged and threw them aside. Soon, all the Loonatics had suffered at least one bad bruise, and were leaning against the rails. Just as Jasper was about to finish them, a cry of panic rang out. "Help, Jasper!" George cried. His grip was weakening. For a moment, Jasper paused. His eyes softened from a steel hard glare to a look of concern. Then it was gone. Jasper opened his mouth to deliver the final energized scream. And George fell. In that moment, his sentience returned. He leaped off the platform and spread his wings and snagged George with his claws. When Jasper returned, Blue Inferno was gone. But it was still a merry Christmas.

The End

Author's Note: Most of my stories are based on Jasper. This because 1. I know more about Jasper. 2. Because I had many ideas for Jasper. But don't worry; more other character based stories will be here soon. Also, here are some couples that I came up with for Loonatics: Guardians of the Universe. Tell me if you like them or not. AceXLexi, an AceXKate moment, a LexiXDuck moment, TechXAmber, and not very likely but maybe JasperXJade. Maybe I will put in a JasperXGeorge moment, but I think it's more of a brotherly love than a love relationship. By the way, _X_ moment means that there will be a moment where it seems like a relationship.

First Complete Story Yay!

See ya,

Aerial Reptile


End file.
